1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cylindrical pin tumbler lock structure embodying rotatable latch operating members having an intermediate barrier member and embodying key positioned split pin tumblers which include false pin tumbler segments.
2. Description of the Previous Art
Cylindrical locks embodying axially aligned rotatable members accommodating pin tumblers are known in the art.
Various efforts have been made to resist picking or manipulation. Improvement is present in the disclosed structure in embodying structure which includes false pin tumbler segments, non-uniform diameters of the tumblers and tumbler receiving holes, and extending the tumblers to or near to the face of the lock, all of which make picking a lock a very difficult and reduced to chance.